Roommates
by Kazumi Hamiko
Summary: Selena and Chelsie are roommates, who are putting up with teenage drama. Chelsie has just broken up with Seto Kaiba and boys are practically throwing themself at her. Selena has a crush on a boy but doesn't know what to say. Can they help each other? Rated T for mild language


**Chelsie**

**Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now**  
**Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same**  
**When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down**  
**Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name**

Chelsie laid on her bed in the house she shared with Selena, but it felt bigger without Kaiba... She had her favorite song playing over and over. It sounded different, somehow. She tried turning up the volume, but it didn't do much. She called Duke, her best friend apart from Selena.  
"Just try not to think about him, Chelsie. He was a jerk..." he'd advise, but that was easier said than done, with Tea coming over and yapping her ass off about how Kaiba was probably cheating before Chelsie had dumped him or some shit like that...

'Kaiba, Kaiba, Kaiba', What Tea didn't know was it broke Chelsie's heart hearing the boy's name.  
"Oh, Chelsie... I'm sorry. I had no idea..." she smiled.  
"It's alright..."

**It all just sounds like oooooh…**  
**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**

**That you should have bought me flowers**  
**And held my hand**  
**Should have gave me all your hours**  
**When you had the chance**  
**Take me to every party**  
**Cause all I wanted to do was dance**  
**But now baby I'm dancing**  
**But I'm dancing with another man**

Kaiba had never done anything for Chelsie. Not even for Valentines day. Duke always got her a bunch of roses and a cheesy message to go along with it. She'd always chuckle and put the roses in her favorite vase. When she read the message, she always saw the same thing: _Maybe I'll be yours next year. _Duke would walk back home and she'd lay there, wishing Kaiba would get her something.

That's when reality smacked her right in the face. Kaiba had never even held her hand... Duke had. Those messages were probably purposeful, not a joke. So she called up Duke.  
"Duke, can you come over?"  
"Sure, Chelsie..." and he did. They wound up dancing on Just Dance. Kaiba knocked on the door and Duke walked behind Chelsie. As soon as she saw him, she smirked and said.  
"I'm dancing with another man."

**Your pride, your ego, your needs, and your selfish ways**  
**Caused a nice young love like me to walk out your life**  
**Now we'll never, never get to clean up the mess we made**  
**And it haunts me every time I close my eyes**

"Kaiba, your ego and your pride have driven me away from you." And closed the door in his face. It haunted her when she closed her eyes.

_"This is all your fault!" Kaiba yelled. She had nudged his desk a little and would you guess it, his coffee spilled over his laptop..._  
_"How is it my fault?" she squeaked._  
_"You spilled the coffee!"_  
_"You know what? I'm done!"_

"I guess we'll never sort out this mess..." she sighed.

**It all just sounds like oooooh…**  
**Mmm, too young, too dumb to realize**

**That you should have bought me flowers**  
**And held my hand**  
**Should have gave me all your hours**  
**When you had the chance**  
**Take me to all the parties**  
**Cause all I wanted to do was dance**  
**But now baby I'm dancing**  
**But I'm dancing with another man**

Duke held Chelsie in her arms and spun her slowly around.  
"Don't worry about him. You're dancing with me now." he smiled. "Now, you wanna go to a party?"  
"Sure... You really know what I need."

He handed her a flower and pinned it into her hair.  
"Perfect." he smiled.  
"Duke, I'm literally wearing my old bridesmaid dress. Let me change."  
"Ok, I guess I'm rushing..."

**Though it hurts**  
**I'll be the first to say I was wrong**  
**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**  
**To try and apologize for the mistakes**  
**But I just want you to know**

**He buys me flowers**  
**And he holds my hand**  
**And he gives me all his hours**  
**Cause he has the chance**  
**Takes me to all the parties**  
**Cause he remembers how much I love to dance**  
**Does all the things you shoulda done when you were my man**

**Does all the things you shoulda done when you were my man**

"I was wrong, just a little, though."  
"You were not!" Duke smiled, "The guy freaked about his laptop!"  
"I dunno, an almost-explosion is pretty serious." I sighed.  
"He might be there, you can apologize then."  
"Nah, it's too late to apologize." and we headed out.


End file.
